


Diciassette bottoni

by PoisonApple83



Series: Red & Blue [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fanfiction, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Red & Blue: Rosso come i capelli di Martino, l’autobus che lo porta a casa di Niccolò, il filo che unisce i loro destini.Blu come le giornate no di Nico, le t-shirt che lui e Marti indossano abbracciati nel suo letto, il cielo di Roma che protegge il loro amore.Martino e Niccolò, la loro storia d’amore minuto per minuto, giorno per giorno, dopo la fine di quella meraviglia che è la seconda stagione di SKAM Italia.Diciassette bottoni: "Saranno pure 17 bottoni, ma è tutto fuorché una fanfic abbottonata" (cit. la mia amica Laura)…e così ecco lo smut, lo sapevo che prima o poi ci sarei cascata, ma vi pare che questi due riescono a non mettersi le mani addosso avendo a disposizione una macchina e l’intera serata? 😉





	Diciassette bottoni

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la seconda raccolta che scrivo sui Nicotino, volevo solo specificare, per chi ha letto la prima (Riding a giraffe, the two of us), che questo NON è un seguito, non ci saranno riferimenti perché quella raccolta è stata scritta senza avere il quadro completo della situazione, sull’onda delle emozioni che le clip mi trasmettevano man mano che uscivano. Ora che la stagione è finita ho le idee un po' più chiare, specialmente su Niccolò, quindi ho pensato di scrivere qualcosa di completamente nuovo, ambientato perlopiù dopo la fine della seconda stagione. Un grazie immenso a tutti i lettori che mi hanno già seguito e a quelli che mi seguiranno in questa nuova avventura!  
> For non-Italians readers: unfortunately I’m not so good in English to translate my fanfictions (I’m not so good in writing too, but at least I can try my best with my mother-language), but if you have questions you can write me on the comment section or you can find me on wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/PoisonApple83, I’ll be glad to answer, ‘cause I usually put a bit of Roman slang in the dialogues and a lot of Italian mentality, places and details that maybe are not easy to understand for foreign people. Thank you so much for reading!

**Sabato 29 dicembre 2018  
**

Ci avresti messo la mano sul fuoco che Nico fosse un fan accanito dei Queen. Forse non lo conosci ancora abbastanza da sapere quale sia il suo colore preferito, o il posto in cui è stato in vacanza la scorsa estate, o il nome del cane che abbraccia nella foto che ha in salotto, ma sai del suo amore per la musica e per i personaggi sopra le righe e riesci a figurartelo perfettamente mentre sveglia tutto il palazzo suonando alle tre di notte Bohemian Rapsody per protesta verso il mondo crudele e ingiusto.

Non è stata una grossa sorpresa quindi che ti abbia portato a Parco de Medici* _per il vostro primo, vero, appuntamento_ , a vedere proprio il film dedicato alla vita del grande Freddie**. E non è stata una sorpresa nemmeno sentirlo canticchiare per i tre quarti della pellicola e vedere i suoi occhi divampare come stelle cadenti durante i momenti più esaltanti o velarsi di lacrime per le scene più commoventi. Quello che ti stupisce invece è che tu sia riuscito a riprendere il filo della storia che scorreva sullo schermo ogni volta che Niccolò ti stringeva più forte la mano, o ti posava più o meno innocentemente un bacio sotto l’orecchio o ti guardava con quel suo sorriso estasiato dalla bellezza della colonna sonora, per condividere con te l’emozione che gli attraversava il cuore in quel particolare momento. Come hai fatto a non scioglierti in mille rivoletti e a capire qualcosa del film non lo sai nemmeno tu.

Adesso che siete di nuovo in macchina Nico ti sta deliziando con tutto il repertorio della band inglese cantando e ballando mentre guida e tu non puoi fare altro che sorridere e battere un piede a tempo perché ti sei reso conto che non puoi dare per scontata la sua felicità. Oggi Niccolò sta bene e il suo sorriso raggiante te lo devi imprimere bene nella memoria per poter superare i giorni in cui invece gli sembrerà di non riuscire a sorridere mai più.

“Tonight, I’m gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive!”

Nico alza ulteriormente il volume, ripetendo le parole di Freddie Mercury una per una, senza sbagliare un colpo.

“Oh, ma le sai proprio tutte!”

“…around, in ecstasy, so…”

Ti punta un dito contro, invitandoti a fargli da corista.

“Don’t stop me now!”

Se proprio devi cantare, che almeno le parole abbiano un senso! Perciò gli posi una mano sulla coscia, insinuando la punta di un dito dentro uno degli strappi dei suoi jeans. Sei sicuro che l’ha fatto apposta a mettersi una roba simile addosso, perché è da quando l’hai incontrato sotto casa tua che i tuoi occhi cercano di cogliere ogni lembo di pelle nuda che quei maledetti tagli lasciano intravedere e ti è quasi venuta la cervicale come a tua nonna a forza di piegare la testa per guardare in basso. 

“Don’t stop me…” ripeti stirando le labbra in quello che speri sia un sorriso accattivante, mentre il dito prende fuoco al contatto con la gamba di Niccolò “…’cause I’m having a good time, having a good time!”

“Allora te funziona ancora la lingua! Ho capito che non ti piace il karaoke ma i Queen! Dai, come si fa a non cantare i Queen?!”

Decidi di bypassare totalmente la domanda e cambiare argomento di conversazione, perché ok Freddie Mercury, ok che è un mito indiscusso, ma è ora che il tuo ragazzo si concentri su di te, perché cominci ad essere stupidamente geloso che si esalti così tanto per _un altro_ , seppur morto e sepolto da quasi trent’anni, pace all’anima sua.

“Eri preoccupato per la mia lingua?”

Gli chiedi abbassando il volume dello stereo e ritirando la mano dalla sua gamba, onde evitare scivolamenti impropri in zone inguinali mentre sta guidando.

“Ovvio, mi sta molto a cuore. Ci ho passato dei gran bei momenti insieme.”

Approfitta del semaforo rosso per prenderti il mento fra le dita e tirarti a sé per un bacio, con cui evidentemente vuole sincerarsi in prima persona delle condizioni della tua bocca e di ciò che contiene, separandosene solo al suono molesto di un clacson dietro di voi.

Boccheggi passandoti la mano fredda sulle labbra, nel vano tentativo di placare i bollori. C’è poco da scherzare con Niccolò, quello è capace di farti venire nei pantaloni con una mezza limonata e due paroline viziose soffiate sul collo, ne hai già avuto prova due giorni fa a casa sua, sul bel divano di pelle marrone dei suoi genitori. Ecco, bravo, pensa ad Anna e Sergio, così ti calmi di sicuro ed eviti un’altra figura di merda colossale.

“Dove stiamo andando?”

“In un posto romantico.”

Il suo ghigno ammiccante non promette nulla di buono, infatti poco dopo ferma l’auto dietro al parcheggio di una Coop, tra un mucchio altissimo di scatoloni vuoti e un muro ricoperto dai tags dei graffitari. Un posticino adorabile se sei uno spacciatore.

“Dovresti rivedè la tua definizione di _romantico_ , Ni.”

Non gli è bastato aver rischiato di scambiarsi il primo bacio davanti ai secchioni dell’immondizia, né averlo poi baciato davvero in una piscina sopra ad un inquietante deposito radioattivo, e nemmeno chiedergli di stare insieme nel bagno dei maschi a scuola?

“Romantico deriva dall’inglese _romantic_ che a sua volta viene dal francese _romanz_ , cioè romanzesco, non reale. Piuttosto che stà a cercà all’infinito un posto che non esiste preferisco portarti dietro a un supermercato deserto dove nessuno verrà a romperci il cazzo mentre facciamo roba.”

La sua capacità di rigirare la frittata è ad un livello troppo alto per te, che ti sei perso già alla parola inglese e hai visto fare le valigie al tuo ultimo neurone quando Nico, dopo aver dichiarato così sfacciatamente le sue intenzioni, ha infilato la mano sotto il tuo sedile per tirarlo indietro e fare spazio per sé stesso fra le tue gambe e il cruscotto. Stasera è indecentemente bello, avrà passato mezzo pomeriggio a sistemarsi i capelli perché ogni riccio è lucido e perfettamente modellato, il maglioncino blu notte gli scivola addosso come se uno stilista lo avesse cucito su di lui e quei jeans…li hai già scannerizzati a dovere, con tutto il loro prezioso contenuto, non è vero Marti?

“Martino, seriamente, dobbiamo fare qualcosa per questi vestiti.”

Nico si è ormai accomodato su di te e ti squadra dall’alto in basso contrariato.

“Cosa c’hanno mò che non va i miei vestiti?”

“Sono _troppi_.”

Fai un rapido inventario mentale di cosa indossi, camicia, giacchetto, pantaloni e piumino, non ti sembra un numero di capi così esagerato per essere in pieno inverno e glielo dici, credendo fermamente di essere nel giusto.

“E i diciassette bottoni?”

“I bottoni?” sbuffi divertito “Hai davvero contato i miei bottoni?”

“Mi hanno tormentato tutta la sera.”

E tu sei impazzito per gli strappi nei suoi jeans, uno pari palla al centro.

“Beh, scusa tanto se ho cercato di mettermi qualcosa di carino e rendermi presentabile per il primo appuntamento col mio ragazzo.”

“Presentabile?”

“Sì, accettabile? Passabile? Devo aprì il dizionario dei sinonimi?”

“Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa, tu non sei e non sarai mai _passabile_.”

Storce il naso sull’ultima parola, come se gli costasse una gran fatica pronunciarla.

“Tu sei e sarai sempre bellissimo.”

Ti prende il viso fra le mani e il verde dei suoi occhi ti avvolge come una coperta, caldo e confortevole. Forse ha ragione, ci sono davvero troppi bottoni tra te e lui.

Perciò cominci ad aprire quelli del giubbotto e Nico non si perde una mossa, incollando lo sguardo alle tue mani.

“Meno quattro.”

Niccolò annuisce sorridendo e mentre tu ti sfili le maniche lui è già alle prese col tuo giacchetto, slacciando i cinque bottoni in tempo record.

“Rimangono solo quelli della camicia, hai visto, non è stato poi così difficile.”

Lo attiri a te agganciandogli un dito nello scollo a V della maglia, che mette così bene in risalto il suo collo candido, la fossetta adorabile in cui si innesta la clavicola, la delicata sporgenza del pomo d’Adamo. È un collo che potresti baciare e mordere per ore e che Nico ha pensato bene di rendere ancora più irresistibile con uno dei suoi costosi profumi di qualche brand di alta moda, uno di quelli pubblicizzati da modelli troppo fighi per essere veri, a cui basta uno schiocco di dita per far cadere chiunque ai loro piedi. A Niccolò non è servito muovere alcunché per farti capitolare, gli sei cascato fra le braccia al primo sguardo praticamente, _sottone_ che non sei altro.  

Gli passi le labbra sulla pelle liscia appena sotto il mento e risali piano verso le sue, dolcemente arcuate in un sorriso un po' incredulo, come il tuo. L’atmosfera da favola che vi circonda ogni volta che siete da soli non contribuisce a farvi capire che è tutto reale, che l’altro non scomparirà se chiudete gli occhi per assaporare meglio i suoi baci. Tu stai imparando a superare le tue paure, ma il senso di precarietà che avverte Nico non puoi cancellarlo da un giorno all’altro, puoi solo sperare di diventare abbastanza forte da poter essere una certezza per lui, un punto fermo al quale possa aggrapparsi quando si sente vacillare. Aggrapparsi a te, proprio come in questo momento, le mani fra i tuoi capelli e le gambe che premono ai lati delle tue; aggrapparsi a te, le sue labbra che non smettono di cercare le tue, le bocche che si scambiano il respiro, i nasi che si sfiorano; aggrapparsi a te, col corpo, col cuore e con l’anima.

Senti le sue dita scendere verso il colletto della camicia e capisci che lo ha slacciato quando le sue labbra si posano nel punto esatto in cui prima sentivi premere il bottone.

“Sette.”

Apre quello subito sotto, ti sfiora col polpastrello la pelle nuda e mormora un _sei_ senza spostare le labbra dal tuo collo, che vibra per una risata mal trattenuta.

Niccolò sorride di rimando, non lo vedi ma lo _senti_ , continuando il conto alla rovescia man mano che ti libera da tutti quei bottoni inutili, lasciando vagare le mani sul tuo petto e sull’addome teso dall’eccitazione.

 _Tre, due, uno_ , la camicia è andata e con essa quel briciolo di autocontrollo che ti era rimasto. Sedici bottoni, una manciata di minuti, un paio di mani e di labbra oscenamente spudorate e sei fottuto caro Martino, in tutti i sensi. E manca ancora il _diciassettesimo_.

Niccolò si solleva di nuovo, staccando finalmente la bocca dal tuo collo e le dita dalla tua pancia per potersi sfilare il maglioncino, rovinando suo malgrado la perfetta impalcatura di capelli che aveva costruito con tanta cura. Si passa una mano sulla nuca, roteando la testa per stirare i muscoli con un movimento così sensuale che ti chiedi come tu possa sopravvivere a tanta bellezza e quale dio abbia deciso di graziarti con un simile splendore di ragazzo. _Il Dio dei Gay_ ti risponderebbe Filippo, una divinità molto prodiga a quanto pare.

Il tuo regalo divino ti sorride con benevolenza, offrendoti la spettacolare discesa delle sue dita lungo il suo corpo candido fino alla netta linea scura del bordo dei pantaloni. Non sai cosa abbia fatto dopo, perché hai dovuto forzatamente distogliere lo sguardo per non replicare _l’incidente del divano_ dell’altro ieri. Niccolò non sembra però contento del tuo tentativo di distrarti e si fa avanti premendo il bacino contro il tuo.

Ottima mossa per recuperare la tua completa attenzione.

Pessima mossa per i tuoi ormoni pronti a banchettare.

“Ni…” lo avverti cercando di sfuggirgli e finendo invece per strusciarti su di lui ancor più di prima. Ha i jeans aperti, adesso lo avverti chiaramente, c’è uno strato troppo sottile sulla sua pelle.

“Nh?”

Un mugolio distante, la sua bella schiena che si inarca per raggiungerti meglio.

Sei solo un adolescente, non si può pretendere altro da te. Il cervello ti si spegne di colpo, lasciandoti in una densa e calda oscurità dominata dai sensi. Niccolò sprofonda nuovamente fra le tue braccia, la bocca che si chiude sulla tua con uno slancio appassionato. Ricambi i suoi baci frenetici, adorando ogni singolo tocco con cui Nico sta scolpendo il tuo corpo. Alla fine raggiunge l’ultimo bottone rimasto in tua difesa, quello dei pantaloni, _il più pericoloso_.

“Chi l’ha detto che il diciassette porta sfortuna?” ti provoca slacciandolo e in un attimo le sue mani sono sul tuo sedere. Volevi che Niccolò si aggrappasse a te? Beh, lo sta facendo, _eccome se lo sta facendo_.

La sua testa si rifugia nell’incavo della tua spalla, posto ideale per soffocare i gemiti, peccato che non ne abbia a disposizione uno anche tu in cui poter affondare i denti e inghiottire il piacere. Non è nella tua natura esporti così tanto, ma prima o poi dovrai accettare che è inevitabile quando si tratta di Niccolò: lui è stato il primo a stanarti, a mandare all’aria l’elaborato castello di menzogne in cui ti eri rinchiuso per non guardare in faccia la verità e in fondo lo sai che non gli puoi nascondere niente. Nemmeno il tuo imbarazzante apprezzamento su quello che state facendo in questo momento, mezzi nudi e abbracciati sul sedile della macchina di sua madre nell’angolo più buio e desolato di Roma.

Comunque sei in buona compagnia, perché Nico sembra perso nel piacere almeno quanto te e non gli basta la tua spalla per reprimere il suo ansimare convulso, o forse semplicemente si fa meno problemi ad esternare quanto tu gli piaccia. Anzi, togliamo il _forse_ , perché lui si impegna sempre tantissimo per dimostrarti quanto ci tiene a te da quando hai scoperto il suo problema.

Lo senti tremare e anche tu sei _così vicino_ …ma non vuoi far finire tutto così, perciò lo costringi a separarsi da te, puntandogli le mani sul petto. Nico si risolleva con un verso di protesta e ti guarda confuso, con i suoi magnifici occhi annacquati dal desiderio.

“Fammi vedere, Ni…”

La tua voce è talmente arrochita che non la riconosci nemmeno tu. Perfino Niccolò sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre per cercare di metterti a fuoco ed assicurarsi che ci sei ancora tu sotto di lui, che non ti sei trasformato in un perverso e barbuto Mister Hyde. Okay forse un po' perverso lo sei, lo devi ammettere almeno con te stesso mentre infili le mani fra i vostri corpi e abbassi l’intimo ad entrambi, chiudendole poi intorno alla carne bollente che hai scoperto. Il _sì_ sospirato di Nico ti manda in visibilio. Vorresti trovare le parole per dirgli quanto lo ami ma tutto ciò che esce dalla tua gola è un rantolo spezzato che richiama subito un altro bacio da parte di Niccolò: un bacio scomposto, caotico, in cui partecipano anche le sue dita, premendo quasi dolorosamente contro le tue guance, mentre i pollici percorrono il contorno delle tue labbra ancora e ancora. Le sue lunga dita… _vorresti sentirle dentro di te_. È con questo pensiero che oltrepassi il limite. Allenti di riflesso la stretta delle tue mani, lasciando che il piacere attraversi il tuo corpo come una scossa elettrica, ma Niccolò le racchiude fra le sue, muovendosi ancora per qualche attimo contro di te e fra le vostre dita intrecciate. Non dovresti essere in grado di concentrarti su nient’altro oltre il godimento assoluto che stai provando, eppure c’è una piccola parte di te che non riesce a distogliere l’attenzione dal viso estatico del tuo ragazzo mentre raggiunge l’orgasmo, le sue labbra scarlatte che mormorano il tuo nome e le ciglia scure che tremano sulle sue guance accaldate. È una meraviglia della natura, uno spettacolo tale da annichilire anche il solo pensiero che possa esserci qualcosa di altrettanto bello al mondo.

Quando finalmente si accorge che lo stai fissando in adorazione poggia la fronte contro la tua, in quello che è ormai diventato un intimo e speciale saluto fra di voi, un modo silenzioso di dire l’uno all’altro _Sono qui con te, amore mio_ , a cui segue una gara di teneri sorrisi da cui uscite entrambi vincitori. Se l’arbitro è l’amore nessuno dei due può perdere.

“Forse dovremmo…” Nico ti interrompe con un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra “…darci una pulita?”

Al bacio di prima se ne aggiunge un altro, poi un terzo. Al quarto cominci a pensare che non ti abbia proprio sentito e invece all’improvviso lascia le tue mani per recuperare un pacchetto di fazzoletti dalla tasca dello sportello e cercare di sistemare il macello che avete combinato. Quando torna sul suo sedile la temperatura dell’auto si abbassa di colpo, o almeno questa è la sensazione che avverti sulla pelle, privata così bruscamente del calore di quella di Niccolò.

Gli lanci il suo maglione con un sorriso e nel tempo che ci mette per infilarselo tu non hai allacciato nemmeno metà della camicia, rabbrividendo dal freddo.

“Te l’ho detto, troppi vestiti. E troppo complicati.” commenta lui scrollando la massa di riccioli completamente scombinata “Vuoi una mano?” propone poi con un brillio malizioso negli occhi.

“No grazie, che lo so già come va a finire.”

Niccolò scoppia a ridere e si sporge verso di te per darti un leggero morso sul lobo dell’orecchio.

“Hai ragione, il giorno che ti aiuterò a vestirti invece di spogliarti ti dovrai preoccupare perché mi avranno sostituito con un androide senza sentimenti.”

Ti volti a guardarlo, cercando di immaginare come possa essere un Niccolò senza sentimenti. Un’impresa ardua, dal momento che è la persona più emotiva che tu conosca.

“Mh, un androide che mi veste la mattina e mi prepara la colazione senza avvelenarmi, potrei abituarmici sai?”

“E invece non dovresti fidarti, perché è un robot malvagio, programmato per distruggere l’umanità.”

“Fammi indovinare, alla fine rimaniamo gli unici due uomini sulla Terra?”

“No, in questa storia tu sei l’eroe e salverai il mondo, con l’aiuto del tuo geniale fidanzato, ovvio.”

“Ovvio.” annuisci gravemente “Solo per chiarire, il fidanzato è lo stesso che si è fatto rapire come un idiota all’inizio della storia?”

“Che stronzo che sei!”

Uno stronzo perdutamente innamorato pronto ad immergersi in una nuova puntata del _Favoloso mondo di Niccolì_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Erano anni che non scrivevo zozzerie e ricomincio proprio con due adolescenti? Vabbè tanto lo sapevo da un pezzo che finirò all’inferno! Fatemi sapere se almeno ne sarà valsa la pena ;)


End file.
